The Six
by SomethinfgJust
Summary: 6 shall go West to find what was stolen,” “And find it,” “Only to be stopped by a monster worst then death,” “Causing 1 to find themself in a world of terror,” “And a true love kiss to unlock the key to their mind.” Cheesy summery, i know. Just read it! Trust me! After Tlo and before Tlh. Percy and Annabeth havent kissed in the last book.


**After Tlo but Annabeth and Percy did not kiss. Before Heroes of Olympus and/or The Lost Hero.**

 **Camp** **Jupiter hasn't been revealed yet. If anyone seems OOC please let me know! I have problems with capturing each character's personality. I also have a problem with adding emotion into the story.**

 **Hasn't been edited!**

 **I am sorry for any mistakes. I am also making this mainly evolved around Percy x Annabeth but there might be a little OC x OC.**

Percy sat there on the beach thinking about war. They lost so many campers when they fought Kronos. On top of that, he is head over heels for Annabeth Chase, or as known as, Wise Girl.

He remembers their kiss in the labyrinth. Every time he looks at her, his heart does a 360. She's beautiful.

She has long, curly, blonde hair that goes half way down her back. Gray, stormy eyes that makes him delirious.

Pulling him out of his thoughts were shouts coming from behind him. Percy whipped around and saw Will and Drew running towards him.

"Hi, Percy," Drew winked.

Will rolled his eyes. "Perce, there's a new prophecy!"

Percy immediately stood up and ran past them, and to the Big House.

"Percy," Chiron said, pointing to a open chair next to Clarisse.

Percy sat down and looked at Rachel. She looked pale and scared, as did Annabeth and everyone else in the room.

"What's the new prophecy?"

 _"6 shall go West to find what was stolen,"_

 _

"And find it,"

"Only to be stopped by a monster worst then death,"

"Causing 1 to find themself in a world of terror,"

"And a true love kiss to unlock the key to their mind."_

"Uh, let me be the first one to say," Conner said, stopping for a dramatic effect. "What the hell?"

"And find it?" Travis continued. "The prophecy doesn't even rhyme! This is a disgrace."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Maybe we won't have to worry about this, maybe this is going to happen in a different century?"

Clarisse snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Annabeth has a point," Chiron pointed out.

"Uh, and if it is?" Percy asked, leaning into his chair.

"Then that sucks for us," Drew said, chomping on her gum loudly, sending yet another wink to Percy, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"Well, it is 9:00 P.M, we best be ending this meeting," Chiron said, trotting away.

Everyone emerged from their seats and walked out of the Big House. Annabeth walked side-by-side with Percy, shoulders touching slightly.

"You think we will finally get a break?" Annabeth asked, she stopped walking.

Percy looked behind him and sighed, he swiftly turned his body in one motion to face Annabeth.

"I hope."

"Same."

Percy smiled. He could hardly see her because of the dark but he could see the outlines of her figure, and that was enough to make him blush.

Annabeth started to walk in the direction of her cabin, Percy following quietly behind her.

Once they reached her cabin Percy frowned and looked at her. "Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be alright? Do you actually believe that we will get a break from war?"

"Well, as they say, only the dead have seen the end of war," she said before walking into her cabin and closing the door.

Percy stared at Athena's cabin door for a good five minutes before walking back to his cabin, completely confused.

He knew he wasn't smart but what did she mean? He shrugged and opened his cabin door, jumping into his bunk and pulling the covers over his body, not even bothering to turn out the lights or change his clothes.

1:30 P.M

James Yang, a son of Hermes jumped out of his bunk, hoping to not awaken any of his siblings. He threw on fuzzy socks and quietly tiptoed to the door.

James opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

He needed to make sure no Harpies would find him. But truthfully: he didn't care.

He didn't look like any of his siblings at all, nor did he even act like a child of Hermes. He had orange hair and bright blue eyes. He looked more like a son of Aphrodite more than Hermes.

He loved to fight. He would say it's in his blood but it's really not. Hermes is just the stupid messenger god and nothing more. He's just like a overpaid mailman with a long lifespan.

James has a amazing sense of humor: just like Travis and Conner. He hates stealing, pranks, thieves, and his father. Of course, he only hides his pain and depression with jokes and sarcasm.

Fighting is a passion for James. He takes out his emotions on dummies and even sometimes other campers. He hates himself. The only reason he holds onto life is because of his birth sister and girlfriend.

His father never paid attention to him, even when he found out he was a demigod. His mother died when he was born. He killed his mother because he stole her heart, not kidding. None of the doctors even knew how it was possible for a unborn child to pull out their mothers heart during labor. He also had a sister but she went missing when he was only a year old.

He tiptoed in the shadows all the way to the beach. He agreed to meeting his girlfriend, Marley Rose at 1:30.

She's a daughter of Apollo. Marley loves music. She has such a stunning voice that anyone could be memorized by it. She also loves bow and arrows, of course, so does her father. There is only one thing that throws everyone off by her: she faints at the slightest thought of blood.

Of course, that was odd for a daughter of Apollo. Usually kids of the sun god are healers.

James sat on the beach and stared out at the moon. It was extra bright out and the stars were shining brightly. James checked his monster proof watch once again. It was 1:42 P.M. She should have been there over 10 minutes ago.

James just shrugged and continued to stare out at the sky. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around.

"Hello, child."

"Who are you?" He stood up and pulled out his dagger.

The figure smirked. "You're probably wondering where your girlfriend is right?"

James growled. "Where is Marley?"

The figure chuckled. "You have ten days to hand Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Travis Stroll, Katie Gardner, and yourself over to me or the girl dies." Silence. "See you in California." And with that the figure disappeared, leaving a screaming James.

TWO HOURS AGO: 11:30

Annabeth woke up, sweat beating down her forehead. Another nightmare

What a surprise.

She hadn't had a proper night of sleep in a while, causing Annabeth to be extra moody. Most girls thought she was on her period (which wasn't their business) and others thought it had to do with Luke.

Annabeth looked around in the pitch dark and got out of her bed quietly. She tiptoed to her flip flops and threw them on. She had pajama shorts and a camp half-blood shirt on.

Annabeth looked at her sleeping siblings before exiting her cabin and sprinting into the complete dark.

She decided to wake Percy and see if he wanted to go for a walk. She reached his cabin and knocked.

"Coming, coming," a muffled voice came from inside the cabin.

Annabeth tried to wipe the dried tears off of her face as he opened the door.

"Annabeth?" He asked, wiping the drool off of his face.

She whimpered and hugged him. Usually she wasn't like this. _Soft._ Soft wasn't her. She was vulnerable and she hated it.

Percy embraced her and brought her closer to his chest. He had no idea what was wrong but even if she knew it or not: he will always be there for her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, releasing herself from his grip. "Sorry for the uh, uh."

Percy chuckled. "Annabeth, what's going on?" He asked, sitting on his bed, patting a spot next to him for her to sit.

Annabeth sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Nightmares, I haven't had a good nights sleep since, since well, I dunno."

Percy sighed. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth chuckled sarcastically. "I think we both know the truth."

He nodded. He looked at her and frowned. She looked so tiny and scared like this. It was like she was a different person. Well, maybe that's because she's opening up to him.

Percy laid down on his bed. "Sleep with me?"

Annabeth's face turned pink.

"Uh, uh," Percy stuttered. "Not like that, just, you know. If you're having nightmares maybe you'll be better knowing there's someone beside you?"

Annabeth nodded. She was obviously tired. She laid down next to Percy and got under the covers. "Thanks," she mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Yup," was mumbled from his mouth before they both fell asleep.

Of course, several hours later she woke up to screaming. Somehow, Percy's arms were across her chest and her face was trying to dig itself into his chest. Their limps attached to each other.

Annabeth blushed and shook Percy. "Seaweed Brain, wake up."

"Just five more minutes mom."

Meanwhile, before James knew it, the beach was filled with annoyed and worried campers.

Chiron trotted over to the demigod and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, child?"

James tried to keep a straight face but failed. "Someone kidnapped my girlfriend."

Chiron muttered something under his breath but no one could interpret what he had said.

"Okay, everyone go to sleep, we will discuss this tomorrow," Chiron said.

"Wait!" A camper asked. "Where's Percy and Annabeth?"


End file.
